


The Chase

by Mickey_D



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asexual Elizabeth, Beta Elizabeth, Consent issues are explained in chapter 1, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, June - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Neal Caffrey, Oral Sex, Traditions, dominant/submissive undertones, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: They're not in a rut, per say, but maybe Neal is looking for something a little more. His thing with Peter was great. He finally had a steady partner...outside of their initial relationship. And he loved Peter so, so much. It's just...He's got an idea and he's got a manual and now all he has to do is get Peter to figure it all out. It's no fun if he just tells the alpha. There wouldn't be any game or chase or secrets to be uncovered.God, Neal loved a good chase.





	1. What are these consent issues I've mentioned and how does Elizabeth fit in to all this?

**Author's Note:**

> The consent issues in this story will be explained in Chapter 1. If consent issues makes you uncomfortable, please skip this story. If you don't care that much about them or explanation, know that Neal is happily in this relationship and you can skip to Chapter 2 for the story part.

To my dearest reader,

I usually don't write White Collar stories in any sort of canon. There are a lot of consent issues in canon that make a healthy, perfectly consensual relationship between Peter and Neal impossible. Peter holds a lot of power over Neal. He can send Neal to jail with a snap of his fingers or one word to the right person. Therefore, this leaves Neal unable to truly consent to a relationship with Peter. If he says no, Peter could send him back to jail.

In this story, Neal and Peter are living in an alternate post-canon world. Neal didn't fake his own death. He took down the Pink Panthers and got his freedom and became an employee of the FBI in the White Collar Division. This makes Peter Neal's supervisor. Again, Peter holds power over Neal and the new agent's career... and freedom. Let's be honest, Neal would keep at least a slight connection to his murky roots.

Okay, moving on.

Elizabeth, in this story, is a the lovely beta mate of Alpha Peter. However, she is asexual. She has given Neal and Peter her blessing to have a more intimate relationship than simple friendship.

I think that's everything. If I miss something, or you have more questions, either drop a comment, e-mail me (micaelihall@gmail.com), or find me on tumblr (micaelihall).

All my love and best wishes,

Mica


	2. On to the Good Suff Now...

Peter happily toed off his shoes and shrugged out of his suitcoat. He deposited both of these and his briefcase on the couch. He was late, again. There wasn’t any good reason; he’d lost himself in paperwork and bad coffee. Dinner’s aroma still lingered in the kitchen. Two used wine glasses waited for a wash in the sink. Elizabeth had left him a not detailing how to heat up dinner and when she’d be back. He’d ruined his appetite with cheap Chinese food. Neal was upstairs, Peter’s stomach was full, and tonight’s dinner would make a good lunch tomorrow.

Peter loosened his tie as he moved upstairs. His socked feet whispered along the carpet. Hidden under the soft scratches of one of June’s old records, Peter arrived at the bedroom and could just observe. Neal lay on the bed on his stomach, ankles crossed with his feet in the air. He was reading a book while absently eating those chocolate covered pomegranate seeds Elizabeth loves so much. There was a slight sheen of sweat along his brow and a light blush touching his cheeks and ears. Peter subtly sniffed the air. He he really been fully present at work today? How had Peter missed the sweetness to Neal’s scent? He must have been more distracted than he realized.

“Hey,” Peter said softly to announce himself.

Neal looked up, closed his book, and grinned, “Hi, Peter.”

Peter stepped up to the end of the bed and bent over to meet Neal halfway for a chaste kiss. “How are you?”

“Hot,” Neal murmured.

“Yeah?” Peter tucked some damp hair behind Neal’s ear.

Neal nodded, pushing himself up to his knees. His book thumped to the floor. Neal balance dat the end of the bed as he unbuttoned Peter’s shirt, undid his belt, and unfastened his pants. Peter finished getting out of his clothes while Neal sat back on his heels to watch. His eyes caught on Peter’s cock--flushing red and half-hard. Neal licked his lips; he wouldn’t mind a taste.

“You want something?” Peter asked.

Neal smiled shyly in the glow of Peter’s gaze and the smirk that told him Peter knew exactly what Neal wanted. “Can I taste you, please, Alpha?”

“Sure, baby, sure. C’mere.”

Neal got himself settled on his hands and knees. Peter stepped up so his legs bumped up against the edge of the bed. He curled his fingers into Neal’s dark curls. Neal opened his mouth, willingly following Peter’s guiding hand.

His eyes slipped shut as his lips stretched around Peter’s cock. It was such a nice feeling. He’d thought about this moment all day, having to stop himself from drooling during the conference meeting. Now, Peter kept pulling him down until Neal’s lips rested lightly against where his knot would form. Neal reveled in it. His cock twitched. He could cum like this. Peter pulled his hips back slowly and somehow found an ever slower pace back in. Frustration immediately itched under Neal’s fingers. He wasn’t looking for anything rough tonight--they’d get plenty of rough later--but he wanted more than this!

Peter had gotten better at anticipating what Neal wanted the longer they’d been sleeping together. He’d had a natural intuit regarding Neal before; now it was simply uncanny. “I know, I know,” he murmured as he pulled out and pushed in again, “but we won’t get to savor much later. Let me savor this? Be good?”

This was Peter checking in, making sure Neal was up for a bit of a waiting game. When he pulled his hips back this time, he pulled all the way out so Neal could answer.

“I’ll be good,” Neal replied. “Alpha,” he tacked on when he looked up at Peter.

“Thank you, Omega.”

Neal smiled, frustration melting away as Peter thumbed his bottom lip. Peter mirrored the smile as Neal sank back down his cock.

* * *

 

Peter blinked awake as gentle morning sunshine nudged him. He automatically reached for Neal. The omega was still sleeping next to him. New this morning was the cooler body temperature and lack of movement. Neal’s heat was over.

Peter pushed himself up to sit with a grunt. He wiggled his toes in the carpet. He stretched his arms above his head when he stood, scratching at his lower belly once he’d settled. He couldn’t quite decide what he wanted to do. A shower was definitely in order as was breakfast and laundry. All of that sounded like a lot of energy. Maybe just a quick jaunt to the bathroom and then back to bed.

Peter padded towards the bathroom, only to pause and pick up the book Neal had been reading a few days ago. _How To Keep Your Alpha Happy._ Peter’s brow furrowed and his lips pursed. This was a handbook. From the forties. It shouldn’t immediately cause concern. It could be research for a case or something. Peter glanced at Neal who was still sleeping. He shook his head as he put the book on the nightstand. If Neal wanted something like that, he would ask. It definitely wasn’t something he needed to worry about.

When Peter got back from the bathroom, Neal was looking at him, still in bed.  “Morning, Peter greeted softly.

“Morning,” Neal rasped.

“Are you hungry?” Peter may be tired, but if Neal was hungry, or even just a bit peckish, he’d get breakfast together.

“Starved,” Neal murmured.

“That bagel place delivers now.”

Neal smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

“One of everything?”

Neal blushed. “Yes please.”

Peter leaned over and kissed Neal. The omega smiled up at the alpha as Peter ordered their food. He loved Peter, even if the alpha was pulling on boxers and a t-shirt and acting like he wasn’t gonna get back in bed.

Peter chuckled, stealing another kiss from his ex-conman. “Don’t look so desolate. One of us needs to be ready to answer the door, and one of us needs a bath. C’mon.”

Peter helped Neal to shaky feet. They shuffled into the bathroom. Peter drew a hot bath, threw in one of the omega’s favorite bath bombs, and helped Neal settle comfortably beneath the glittery, lavender-scented froth. Neal sighed happily. Peter pulled up the low stool Elizabeth had gotten them for exactly this purpose. He sat next to the tub and started by coaxing the aches out of Neal’s shoulders.

“Magic hands,” Neal mumbled.

Peter laughed. “Hush.”

“It’s true,” Neal insisted.

Peter dropped a kiss on Neal’s head as he reached for the omega’s shampoo. He used his ‘magic hands’ to lather and rinse. Next came one of Neal’s fancy soaps. Neal was practically purring by the time the doorbell rang.

“Stay here,” Peter said before he jogged downstairs to get their breakfast.

Neal tipped his head back when he heard plastic rustling. He could watch Peter return like this. As Peter walked over, Neal felt an overwhelming need to touch and be touched. He couldn’t keep the plaintiveness out of his voice when he called, “Peter.”

The alpha was quick to respond to the notes of distress in his omega’s voice. He hoisted Neal out of the tub, wrapped him in a towel, and drained the dirty water. When he straightened from the drain, he found Neal still dripping, seemingly frozen on the bath mat. He was starting to shiver. Peter began to dry him. As he toweled Neal off, he kept up a steady stream of comforting words. Neal’s breaths were coming in quiet hitches. Peter stood from drying Neal’s feet to find tears tracking over the omega’s cheeks.

“You’re okay, Neal. I’m right here,” Peter told him emphatically.

Neal nodded, brushing at his tears with his own hands. “I know. I know. I just… hormones,” he finished lamely.

“Let’s get you back in bed,” Peter suggested.

“As long as you lose these,” Neal said while tugging at Peter’s boxers.

“Deal.”

Both naked once more, they cuddled up in the well-worn bed. Neal felt much more settled once he and Peter were touching again. Peter pulled one of the bags of bagels to their laps. “What do you want to start with?” he asked. “Oh. We have an everything bagel with cream cheese.”

“Sounds good,” Neal murmured.

* * *

 

Peter sat on the couch, highlights on the television, bear making a wet spot on the fading coaster, and a couple case files awaiting review. He’d be back to work in the morning. He needed to get his head back in the game. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything other than the book sitting and feigning innocence next to his fils. Why was Neal reading it? Over breakfast, Peter had asked after Neal’s caseload. The book didn’t fit into anything there. When he asked about any good books, Neal mentioned some Italian classic. He hadn’t brought up any fun facts from the little manual in any conversation. Now, Neal was asleep and Peter couldn’t just ask like he should have in the first place.

Peter broke out of his musings as Elizabeth let herself in the front door as quietly as possible. Satchmo beat Peter to greeting her, clicking across the hardwood floor to see who’d come in. Peter joined the two of them by the front door. He hugged Elizabeth and kissed her. “Welcome home, hon.”

“Hi, hon,” she returned. “Is Neal upstairs?”

“Yeah. Still sleeping. There’s dinner in the kitchen, still warm, and some wine.”

Elizabeth smiled up at her mate. “Sounds lovely.”

“Take a seat. I’ll bring you some.”

Elizabeth happily accepted Peter’s offer. She hung her coat up, toed off her shoes, and settled on the couch where Peter had been sitting before. She went for a file, but instead grabbed the manual. She gave it a considering look, running her hand along the spine and flipping through some pages. There were notes in some of the margins she ran her fingers over.

“Here you are,” Peter said as he came in with a plate and a glass of wine.”

“Thanks hon,” Elizabeth said. “What’s this for?”

She handed Peter the book and traded for the wine.

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted with a sigh. “It’s Neal's."

“You haven’t asked?”

Peter looked a tad sheepish. Elizabeth smiled knowingly as she sipped her wine. “Not yet. Thought I might figure it out without having to ask.”

“He’s taken notes.”

Peter nodded. He’d noticed those too. “Do you think it’s something he wants?”

Elizabeth cocked one of her eyebrows.

Peter slumped, scowling playfully in defeat. “I know. Talk to him.”

“Good boy,” Elizabeth praised and patted his knee.

* * *

 

The manual was forgotten as the White Collar Division closed several cases after chasing big leads. Neal didn’t change to fit any of the standards Peter knew were in the book. (He may have purchased his own copy to keep “investigating.”) They worked to keep their closure rate top notch, just with a little more trust and a lot less gray area--for Peter at least. Mozzie kept Elizabeth company on Poker Night. Neal joined the games and only cheated occasionally. It’d been so long since Neal had done anything Peter “needed” to obsessively worry about, it was a miracle he’d forgotten about the book at all.

Neal, of course, was the one to remind Peter about it, but only by association. Their current case was gathering a few promising leads. The team was in the conference room, coming to the end of the briefing. Peter clicked to the last slide and asked everyone if they had any questions. Neal raised his hand.

“Yes, Neal?”

“You should send me undercover instead of Diana.”

“Seriously?” Diana grumbled.

Peter assessed Neal. The omega seemed oddly nervous. “Why?”

“Boss!” Diana squawked.

“Neal,” Peter prompted.

“The Weiser Family isn't’ exactly… in tune with our modern times. They’re old money. Very traditional. You need someone who won’t smell shocked or uncomfortable with what they see or hear. Sure you could use scent blockers, but that won’t endear you to the family. Combine that with scent sprays and you won’t even be allowed up the front steps.”

“Why do you think you’d do better?” Peter inquired.

“I’m an omega; I pose no threat. Too stupid and hormonal. I’ve also been doing some research.”

Everyone looked to Peter for his decision. “It would be hard to get you in. You can’t just knock on the door and waltz in. Diana could do that.”

“I happen to know,” Neal countered, “that Matthew Weiser frequents a certain club Friday afternoons. Getting in won’t be a problem.”

Thus commenced the familiar stare down. Peter broke eye contact once he was satisfied with the results of their silent conversation. “Diana, thoughts?”

Diana looked at Neal. She scowled a bit, but said, “Neal had a point. I can control my physical reaction, but scents don’t lie. I’d still like to go in, though. We’ve all heard the rumors and they already know you and Jones.”

“I think one of their staff members will be receiving a two week, all-expense-paid vacation,” Peter said off-handedly. “You can fill in. Neal?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Let’s go,” Peter announced.

Peter stood smugly before the grand brick estate amides flashing red and blue lights and a gaggle of the Harvard Crew. He met the gaze of Matthew Weiser and his father until both of them broke eye contact--beaten. Peter looked to Diana, who was comforting a shaking Mrs. Weiser. He scanned the crowd for Neal, prickles of worry springing up when he couldn’t immediately find him.

Diana passed Mrs. Weiser over to Jones and joined Peter. “You should talk to Neal,” she said without preamble.

“Why?”

“He was _very_ good in there. He was right about me not being the right choice.”

“What are you saying?”

Neal appeared in the front door before Diana could speak. His feet were bare, his hair unstyled and soft looking. Despite the loos fit of the linen clothes he was wearing, Peter felt he’d never looked better. But maybe that was because of how peaceful he looked. Peter wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Neal look so...serene.

“I’m saying that I couldn’t tell if Neal was acting or not. I don’t think he wants to go back to the way things used to be, but it’s definitely something you should talk to him about it.”

Diana walked away. Neal stood before Peter now, proud.

“Good work,” Peter said on autopilot. It wasn’t any less true for it.

Neal ducked his head before looking at Peter with a shy, pleased smile. “Thank you, Al--Peter.”

* * *

 

Peter had vacation days coming up. So did Neal. Peter looked into the bullpen from his office. Neal was entertaining the newest batch of probies with a story of one of his capers that was past the statute of limitations. Neal, as if he could feel Peter’s eyes on him, looked up. Peter raised a brow. Neal blushed and wrapped up his story sending his captive audience back to work. Peter let Neal see him laugh. Neal scowled, realizing Peter had only been kidding and he could have continued his story.

Peter went to his window and pulled his phone out. He had a vacation to plan.

* * *

 

Neal rolled over in bed on a Saturday morning with no cares in the world. He’d had his last day of work for a whole week yesterday. Peter had arranged a vacation for both of them. Neal was going to have the end of the week off anyway, but he certainly didn’t mind the extra days off. He could devote a bit of thought, possibly some time, to Mozzie’s current scheme. Plausible deniability had worked for them before.

He yawned as he stretched and sat up. The sun started to warm him as he scratched at his belly. What was he feeling for breakfast? There was some leftover pizza or something wonderful was cooking in June’s kitchen. It was making his mouth water.

Neal had just swung his legs out of bed when someone knocked on his door. He hadn’t been expecting anyone. Maybe June was telling him about breakfast. “Just a second,” he called as he pulled on his robe. His brow furrowed when it wasn’t June but Peter on the other side of his door. “Peter?”

“Good morning, Neal,” Peter greeted.

“Did we… were we meeting up today? I don’t remember if we were or not. You know how it is.” He smiled in his charming, self-deprecating way.

“No. I thought a surprise was in order. Put these on.”

Peter held out the clothes he’d brought with him. Neal took them, along with the sandals Peter offered. “Do I get to ask?”

Peter stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He crowded Neal’s space, walking him into the dining table and caging the omega in. A bit of nerves tinged Neal’s scent. He didn’t like being trapped, unless he wanted to be. Then again, neither did Peter. So the alpha backed off slightly, pulling his arms behind his back so Neal could step away to either side if he wanted.

“Why did you read that manual?” Peter asked instead of answering Neal’s question.

“You know. For the Weiser case.”

“Neal, you’re not good at lying to me, and the Weiser case was months after you read that manual.”

Neal clutched the clothes to his chest. “I like it,” he whispered. “It… it’s something--” Neal frowned, frustration blooming as his usually reliable mouth failed him. “It’s not something I’d like all the time, and it’s not for everyone, but I like to be able to choose this.”

“Do you want it now?”

“Yes,” Neal breathed, relaxing before Peter’s admiring gaze.

“Go change then,” the alpha instructed. He stepped away from Neal so the omega had room to scurry away. He looked out at the amazing view, waxing nostalgic about treasure hunts and awkward photos with Sarah. Then there were more recent memories. Baseball games on the tv while Neal and Elizabeth have him try their latest culinary forays. Late nights spent talking among satisfied, twisted sheets.

A tentative voice broke into his reverie. “How do I look?”

Neal stood next to the fireplace. He was clearly waiting for Peter’s opinion--his eyes bounced from his fidgeting fingers to Peter’s assessing gaze. The omega was a vision. Peter was not wanting to go back to the way things were, but he could see the appeal. Neal looked soft, vulnerable, needy. Peter’s mouth ran dry. The linen pants and tunic flowed. Neal looked ethereal.

“You look amazing.”

Peter’s obvious approval brought back that beloved cock grin and an infuriating question, “Just amazing?”

Peter stalked forward. Neal stood his ground this time. He crowded the omega’s space. “Gorgeous, awe-inspiring, god-like…” Each new description was accompanied by a tough or a kiss. The final word ( a growled “mine”) was accompanied with a teasing grab at Neal’s cock. The pants had a drawstring tie around the waist, but where the zipper would have been was only a secret opening. Peter steadied Neal with a hand on his shoulder while he slipped his free hand into the pants and gently curled his hand around Neal’s cock. Neal wasn’t wearing underwear because Peter hadn’t given him any. They were finally on the same page...at least more often than not.

Neal gasped and clenched his fists as a sudden wave of arousal suffused him. They weren’t in public but he could just imagine if they were…

Neal had just made some comment--a little bit serious, a lot bit trying to get a rise out of Peter--and Peter responds even though he _knows_ what Neal is doing, _knows_ with every bone in his body that he’s being _conned_. The alpha quickly presses Neal into the nearest wall, the cold cement through the linen causing Neal’s initial shiver. He puts his hand around Neal’s cock to remind him precisely who Peter is and who Neal is. He’s not stopped by a cumbersome zipper or bothersome button. He can just grab the omega’s cock. Passersby can’t see his cock; he’s still covered. But they can smell him; smell the slick making him wet and open and ready if Peter decides he needs a stronger reminder…

“Ready Neal?” Peter asked lowly, hand still in place.

“Yeah,” Neal breathed.

The omega immediately felt bereft when Peter pulled his hand away. “Let’s go.”

Peter turned away and started towards the door. Neal shook himself to gather his wits before following. He closed and locked the door. Peter waited for the bolt to fall into place. Then he was moving again. Neal kept up, but remained a pace behind Peter. They met June at the door. Neal dropped his eyes in the presence of another alpha. Peter and June chatted for a bit, just long enough for the urge to fidget started to war with the arousal simmering beneath Neal’s skin. Peter made their goodbyes and was headed out with Neal behind him. Just before he was completely out the door, Neal threw a glance back at June. She beamed and winked at him, adding a wave to her send off.

“Neal,” Peter called.

There was only a hint of reprimand in Peter’s voice, yet it had Neal whipping around and meeting Peter’s steady gaze with an apologetic one. Peter gifted him with an indulgent smile. Neal quickly came to Peter’s side with a quiet, “Sorry, Alpha.”

Peter wrapped an arm around Neal’s shoulder to pull him in for a kiss to his forehead. He kept his arm around Neal, using his free hand to open the door of the waiting town car. He ushered Neal in first, then shut the door behind himself. The divider was up between them and the driver. Peter rapped on the ceiling to let the driver know they were ready. The car pulled smoothly into traffic and they were off.

“Where are we going?” Neal asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Peter said and squeezed Neal’s thigh. “Just ride along.”

Peter smiled, genuinely excited when the long, winding driveway made its final turn and the brick mansion came into view. He thought he would be nervous about this. He’d never been around any pure traditionalist environment growing up. He’d encountered traditionalists of course, but he’d never been one of them. It all seemed a bit boring, honestly. Judging people based on what class they were. Only talking to people of certain classes. Where was the variety? If you were good at what you do, your class didn’t matter.

Peter nudged Neal awake. The omega straightened up from his nap and blinked around at their new surroundings. The sleepiness immediately fell away when Neal saw the house. “The Goldsberg Mansion? Peter, how did you--?”

“I helped Mr. Goldsberg with an embezzlement case. I’ve had a standing invitation since.”

Neal wanted to know if Peter had been here before, but the car rolled to a stop and the doorman was hurrying to open the door.

“Behave,” Peter murmured as the door opened.

Neal stayed behind Peter as they walked up the front steps and into the foyer. A woman, beta, greeted them. Neal couldn’t quite catch exactly what she said, ut Peter was assuring her everything was fine so it must have included an apology of some sort. She led them into a parlor, offering tea or coffee. Peter turned both down as he took a seat on the pale blue couch. There was a cushion matching the couch at Peter’s feet. The alpha had to hold onto the visceral urge to take Neal right in the parlor when the omega went gracefully to his knees.

He jerked his attention back to the beta mate of the fourth Alpha Goldsberg.

“Here’s your welcome packet. You’re in Cottage Seven. There’s a map to show you. We have dinner here every evening at 6:30. If you’d rather eat in your cottage, we have a delivery service or we can fill a grocery list for you.”

Neal perked up at the grocery list idea. Peter stored that away for later.

“I’ll show you out.”

Peter and the beta stood, Neal followed suit, and the three of them walked through the main hall to the wide back veranda. The house gardens sprawled down the soft slope of the backyard, lazy in the autumn afternoon. The beta chattered on as they headed for the back gate. She left them with well wishes and ambled away. Peter kept his back to Neal until the beta had disappeared. He could practically feel the anticipation vibrating off the omega.

“Let’s find our cottage,” Peter said. He placed his hand on Neal’s lower back as he led the way down the gravel path extending before them. They followed it into the forest on the property. Neal looked around, getting his bearings and catching glimpses of other cottages. The hand on his back providing a bit of grounding. He knew what they were gonna do. He knew, and he wanted it now. The prickle of his upcoming heat was making itself known. Images flashed through his mind: being chased, being found, being fucked. Which he wanted first, he didn’t know, but Peter would make that decision and whatever he decided would be right.

Cottage Seven came into view. They went in, finding their bags had been brought in already. Peter had Neal take a seat on the couch while he got him a glass of water. The omega took it gratefully. Peter sat on the coffee table facing Neal. He smiled fondly when Neal looked up and met his eyes. Peter tucked a curl behind Neal’s ear. “So,” he murmured.

“Alpha,” Neal breathed.

Lust, sharp like the best lemonade, zinged through Peter. “I can smell the heat.”

For some reason, Neal blushed. “I think it’s coming early,” he admitted.

Peter leaned into Neal’s space to scent him. The heat wasn’t bad, faint but present. Peter pressed a gentle kiss to Neal’s temple. “Do you remember the day I caught you?” Peter whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Want to do it again?”

Neal’s eyes fluttered shut. He could remember the day Peter caught him like it was yesterday. The storage building, realizing he’d been trapped, holding eye contact with Peter as Jones put the cuffs around his wrists. Peter and that lollipop. He’d clung tightly to the memory, despite Peter being with Elizabeth, through his time in jail. Memories, though, can only last so long. He was bored to tears when he’d escaped. Yes, worry for Kate, one of his best friends, had been a motivator. But when he thought about Peter looking for him again, finding him again, he’d had to fight down the urge to make it easy for the alpha. He loved Peter chasing him. It probably bordered on addiction, this love of the chase.

“Please, can we do it again,” Neal replied.

They were still in each other’s space, talking in hushed tones. Neal’s face was tucked between Peter’s shoulder and neck. Peter turned his face so his nose brushed along the shell of Neal’s ear. The alpha’s hands rubbed the omega’s back.

“You’re going to go out the back and run,” he told Neal. “I’ll give you a head start.”

“What, you’ll count to ten?”

Peter bumped his nose into the side of Neal’s head. “I was thinking more like fifteen.”

“Five. Make it interesting.”

“Alright. I’ll count to five. Then I’ll find you.”

“What if you don’t find me?”

“Neal, look at me,” Peter ordered.

Neal sat up a bit to look at his alpha. His Peter. He took the omega’s chin in hand and stated, “I will always find you.” They stared at each other, then Peter said, “C’mere.”

Neal scrambled into Peter’s lap. Peter began the kiss and Neal dove into it hungrily. A plan was already forming. The chase already spiking his adrenaline.

Peter pulled away before he could get lost in the kiss. He whispered, “This is the part where you run away.”

Neal did as told, throwing a grin at Peter before ducking out the back door.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Peter gave chase.

The alpha sank into his instincts, giving in to a basic nature he usually kept on a short leash. This was the place to give in; it’s what it was meant for. There was a sense of coming home about the whole thing. His eyes got sharper, his hearing picked up, his nose became keener. On any given day, put him in a room blindfolded and he could easily pick out Elizabeth or Neal by scent. But now, at this moment, he could practically taste Neal. It was like someone bottled his scent and sprayed it, saturated the air with it. There were patches of thicker scent on trees, like Neal had leaned here or touched there while deciding where to go next. He was mostly going by scent, but over his rustling through the woods, he swore he could hear Neal laughing. Which meant he was probably following a distraction like that business in Monaco, or when Peter thought he was in Monaco. It was worth it; it was a challenge.

Peter’s pace slowed. The scent was fading. Neal was going to give him so much crap for falling for it. He’d never let him live this down.

Peter turned, found the scent again. It doubled back then veered. The trees thinned and another cottage came into view. Peter grew cautious. There was another alpha’s scent mingled with neal’s. Peter growled lowly, eyeing the cottage. Neal’s heat was coming. This alpha might have gotten close enough to smell it. She might have grabbed Neal. Peter took a step, two steps towards the cottage.

Movement out of the corner of his eye.

Peter took off. He was loud. They both were. Panting breaths, snapping twigs, disgruntled branches and bushes. Neal moved forward in a zig-zag, daring from tree to tree. Peter grinned as he sped up. There was nothing better than a chase.

They came upon one of the many swimming holes on the property. Neal slowed, hesitating, and that’s when Peter got him.

The alpha wrapped the omega in his arms and brought him down gently, being sure to land between Neal and the ground. Neal laughed, making a half-hearted attempt to wiggle away. Peter, the alpha, wasn’t going to have any of that. He rolled them over and pinned Neal beneath him. Neal still squirmed. Peter did the only thing he knew would keep Neal in one place, even if just for a moment: he kissed him.

Neal didn’t still completely but he did abort his attempts at escape. Both his hands came to cups Peter’s face.

Unfortunately, Peter was too out of breath to keep the kiss going much longer. He only pulled away enough to break the kiss.

“You got me,” Neal murmured.

“Of course,” Peter assured him.

Peter leaned in. He snuffled along Neal’s hairline, pressed kisses to Neal’s throat. Neal’s hands rest now on Peter’s shoulders. His head felt fuzzy, fizzy with Peter’s affection. He arched and gasped, no put upon pleasure. His alpha was here. His alpha would always get him. His alpha. His alpha. His alpha.

Peter suddenly jerked away, not far enough to leave Neal exposed, but he wasn’t giving out the easy affection. Neal whined. He wanted the attention back. Peter shifted then, growling low. Neal tried to focus on more than just Peter and his scent and the press of the alpha’s solid presence above him. Peter growled. Neal blinked blearily around them. Peter wasn’t looking at him. He was looking to their left, where the trees were. There was a woman there, watching, and she was an alpha. Neal whimpered as her scent wafted over to them. He just wanted Peter. Just Peter.

Peter, without taking his eyes off the intruder, cupped Neal’s cheek. The omega nuzzled into the touch.

Peter’s focus remained on the alpha as she backed away with her hands up. Only when she was out of sight and the breeze has washed away her scent did Neal regain his spot on center stage. The alpha peppered kisses all over the omega’s face and throat. The omega giggled and revelled beneath the affection. He spread his legs a bit, allowing the alpha to settle more comfortably.

Peter inhaled sharply.

Neal’s scent hinted at on-coming heat, at dampness gathering between long legs spreading wide to welcome him.

Peter got to his feet, pulling Neal up and into a bridal carry. “Back to the cottage,” he murmured.

“Yes, Alpha,” Neal readily agreed.

Neal may have been two steps ahead on most days, but today was not one of them. He was happy to give Peter the reins. Peter had been able to chase Neal in an almost circle, so the walk back to the cottage was short. The whole trek back Neal kept his face tucked beneath Peter’s chin. With the constant supply of Peter’s scent, Neal felt the dampness between his legs get wet. He squirmed--hot, aroused, impatient. His heat was early and it was nearly upon them.

“Don’t squirm so much. We’re almost there,” Peter told Neal.

The omega settled. He enjoyed the rumble of the alpha’s voice. Then his clothes started to itch. Sweat curled the ends of his hair. Another slight shift and he knew the back of his pants were tacky.

Peter unfortunately had to put Neal down to get into the cottage once more. Neal refused to let any space between them. He plastered himself to Peter’s side. The alpha seemed equally reluctant to part. He kept Neal in place with a strong arm around his shoulders. Neal stayed docile in his arms, hands to himself and none of his customary filth. Peter ushered him inside.

Once they were inside, Neal’s scent magnified, kept in once place as it was. Neal mumbled something into Peter’s neck. The alpha put a little bit of space between them so he could hear Neal’s answer when he asked, “What was that?”

“It’s early. I’m sorry. I thought we would have more time.” A twist of nerves soured Neal’s scent a bit. “It’s early.”

Peter pulled Neal in close again. He remembered a story from that night long ago. Neal did not like early heats. “You’ll be fine. I’ve got you. C’mon.”

Peter coaxed him to the bedroom. He had Neal stand at the foot of the bed while he stripped that lovely body. He couldn’t help but touch the lovely, soft skin revealed. Warm and smelling heavenly, Neal was a vision. Once Neal was naked, he gave a very simple order, “One the bed, Omega. Present.”

Neal went easily, crawling onto his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He lowered to his elbows giving his back a dramatic arch. Peter’s eyes locked onto the wet, winking hole now on display. Peter got himself naked with much less finesse and kneeled up on the bed behind Neal. He placed his hands reverently on the omega’s hips. Neal spread his legs a little more, the shift accompanied by a quiet whine. Peter tucked his thumbs into Neal’s slick entrance and stretched it open a bit. Hot, wet, tight, Neal.

Neal buried a whimper in the sheets. Peter wasn’t really a teaser. His flirting skills were abysmal. Neal didn’t really want to know if Peter would attempt dirty talk. The thought of the alpha stuttering through a couple tries was more amusing than arousing. This was torture and the highest pleasure.

“What was that, Neal?”

Neal squeezed his eyes shut. Lust danced across his nerves. Peter’s voice low and gravelly. He wanted. “Alpha, please.”

Peter kept one thumb tucked inside Neal and used his other hand to steady the omega’s hips. He shuffled forward closing the last bit of space between them. The head of his cock pressed in beside his thumb. Neal’s hips flexed against Peter’s hold. “Stay still, Neal.” The omega complied. Peter rewarded him by sinking in. His other hand left Neal’s entrance to join its partner in guiding Neal’s hips back onto the alpha cock he was craving. Neal grunted when his ass met Peter’s hips. Satisfaction burned brightly, flashing like a burst of red, white, and blue on the Fourth of July, but left him even more desperate than before.

Diana, Jones, and the other few agents who knew about Peter and Neal loved to tease Neal about it all. A curious probie who’d asked Neal to confirm the rumors in a rather inappropriate way wanted to know what the alpha was like in bed. That probie hadn’t gotten an answer from Neal. Diana had swooped in, tersely replied, and made sure the shocked beta had never stepped foot in the office again. She was the only one who’d ever gotten a straight answer from Neal. There may have been an ungodly amount of really good wine involved.

Peter Burke worked the bedroom the same way he worked a case. Methodical. Thorough. Relentless. He observed and responded to his partner flawlessly, without hesitation. It was the best sex of Neal’s life. Peter knew all of his sweet spots. His cock, thick and long, filled him perfectly. Other lovers thought thrusting and a bit of dirty talk was all it took to get the omega off. Neal would cum eventually, but it wasn’t the same bone deep satisfaction Peter wrung from him. Peter knew Neal needed more than just the basics.

The omega like his nipples tweaked--rolled under and insistent thumb, pinched, sucked on with a hint of teeth if the position allowed--until he was begging Peter to stop. He liked a warm, tight hand around his cock and a couple fingers in his mouth. Total immersion and distraction. He liked a squeeze and gentle tug on his balls. He liked strong arms holding him tight and close when he was stretched on an alpha’s knot.

At the moment, Neal just wanted to cum. It ached, the need, in his joints and muscles. The constant pressure of Peter’s cock paired with the deep, steady thrusts should be enough, yet it seemed his body, despite desperation, wanted to hold out for the good stuff. “Alpha, please, touch my cock,” Neal begged.

Peter hunched over, blanketing Neal, bracing himself on one arm. He wrapped one hand around the omega’s cock. The force of his thrusts rocked Neal’s hips forward, fucking the alpha’s fist as the alpha fucked him.

“Nnggh,” Neal grunted. He buried his face in the sheets. Overwhelm gathered hot in the pit of his stomach. His ass and thighs tensed as his orgasm rushed to a peak. Peter squeezed his cock. Neal cried out as that little squeeze coupled with a good thrust to push him over the edge. He fell into the warm sea mist bliss. Petter nipped and sucked as his ear lob, propelling him into another deep blue wave. He’d never cum twice that fast.

Peter’s knot plumped up quickly as the scent of Neal’s cum joined those of both their arousals. He’d be embarrassed at how quickly he was cumming if it was anyone else. His knot was what Neal was craving. He, despite the dynamics they were enacting this weekend, was powerless to not give in to Neal. The rational part of his brain keeping well clear of the scorching lust had an inkling it was always truly this way: the alpha doing anything for their omega or beta or whoever they claimed as theirs. Wasn’t the true power always behind the throne?

Peter’s rational brain completely checked out once Neal’s body clamped around the alpha’s knot. His climax came white hot. Neal’s body, caught in another wave, rippled along the length of the alpha’s cock. The omega was milking the alpha for all that he was worth.

Peter eased them down so Neal was on his stomach and Peter was fully stretched out over him. Neal’s hips tried to pulse up, tried to rock on that glorious knot. It was a weird angle, but Peter managed to get a hand on Neal’s cock once more and the other on a heretofore neglected nipple. Neal practically purred through another orgasm.

Peter pressed a kiss to Neal’s sweaty temple. “Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Neal didn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

 

Thursday morning rose cool and sparkly with dew. It was the day Neal’s heat was supposed to start, but instead Neal was whimpering on Peter’s knot four days in and still fever hot. His own fingers twisted and pinched his own nipples seeing as Peter’s hands were otherwise occupied. One of the alpha’s hands kept up a steady pull-squeeze-drag on Neal’s cock while two fingers on his other hand kept Neal’s mouth occupied, drool smeared across the omega’s chin and garbled moans dropping from stretched lips.

Neal’s hands flew from his nipples to clench in the sheets. His ass clenched around Peter’s knot, encouraging another wave of cum out. His toes curled to the point of cramping. His orgasm rushed through him. The little bit of cum his body somehow managed to produce took the tension out with it. Neal sprawled in Peter’s lap. He pawed at Peter’s hand to get it away from his oversensitive cock. He idly sucked at Peter’s fingers.

The sun finally hefted itself out from behind the thick blanket of leaves still clinging to the trees. It’s gentle golden light first tickled the couple’s toes, then plopped itself in their lap--an eager third ready for the next round.

Neal groaned as the mattress dipped. Who had the audacity to be disturbing him at this ungodly hour. His heat had only just ended. He planned on staying in bed for at least three days.

“Neal…”

“Mmff…”

“Neal…”

“Peter,” Neal whined, giving in and rolling into Peter’s solid chest. The alpha immediately fell back onto the mattress. His arms wrapped around the omega who mumbled, “Much better,” before dozing off again.

* * *

 

Neal sat quietly in the back of the town car that would take them back to the real world as Peter gave their thanks to Mr. Goldsberg himself. When Peter was done, they slowly pulled away from the mansion. Neal twisted around in his seat to watch the trees close ranks. A haven keeping itself protected from a distrustful outside. He didn’t turn around until they pulled onto the highway.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Peter asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I did. Thank you, Alpha.”

Their eyes locked. Neal conveyed so much with that title and those eyes. Peter took his hands. ‘You’re welcome, Omega.”

“Maybe we could come back,” Neal suggested in the form of a question. “Maybe when I’m not due for a heat.”

Peter smiled. “I maybe can arrange something… if you behave.”

Neal widened blue eyes and looked properly affronted. “I am always on my best behavior.”

“You’ve only lied to me before. You’ve not gotten any better at it.”

Neal made no comment. He let another few minutes pass before tossing Peter this curveball, “Do you think we could talk to Elizabeth about having kids?”

Had Peter been driving, he would have swerved off the road. “I said to behave.”

“That’s not a no.”

Peter stared agog at the smug omega beside him. His eyes dropped to where the flat plane of Neal’s stomach was slightly obscured by linen folds. They were gonna have to talk to Elizabeth about kids. _Dammit, Neal._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Mica


End file.
